So geht das jede Nacht
|year = 1956|position = 2nd|points = N/A|previous = Im Wartesaal zum großen Glück (Song 1)|next = Telefon, Telefon|image = |conductor = Fernando Paggi|semiplace = N/A|semipoints = N/A}} '''So geht das jede Nacht '''was the second German entry of the first Eurovision Song Contest in 1956, performed by Freddy Quinn. The song was performed eleventh on the night following Belgium's second entry and preceding France's second. As the scoreboard for this Contest has never been made public, and votes made by a secret jury, all that is assumed as that this song didn't come near the top three. Lyricshttp://diggiloo.net/?1956de2 German= Am Sonntag mit Jimmy, am Montag mit Jack Am Dienstag, da gehst du mit Johnny weg So geht das jede Nacht (So geht das jede Nacht) So geht das jede Nacht (So geht das jede Nacht) Das hätt ich nie, nie, nie von dir gedacht Ich schenk dir Blumen und fahr dich ins Büro Führ deine Mutter jeden Sonntag in den Zoo Doch dich bringt am Mittwoch der Billy nach Haus Am Donnerstag gehst du mit Tommy aus So geht das jede Nacht (So geht das jede Nacht) So geht das jede Nacht (So geht das jede Nacht) Das hätt ich nie, nie, nie von dir gedacht Ich hab dich damals als Baby schon geliebt Jetzt hab ich Boogie und den Cha Cha Cha geübt Doch du tanzt am Freitag, am Freitag mit Ben Samstag mit einem, den ich nicht mal kenn So geht das jede Nacht (So geht das jede Nacht) So geht das jede Nacht (So geht das jede Nacht) Das hätt ich nie, nie, nie von dir gedacht Doch wenn du gedacht hast, ich sitze zuhaus Ich geh jeden Tag mit 'ner andren aus So geht das jede Nacht (So geht das jede Nacht) So geht das jede Nacht (So geht das jede Nacht) Das hätt'st du nie, nie, nie von mir gedacht |-| Translation= On Sunday with Jimmy, on Monday with Jack On Tuesday you go off with Johnny That's how it is every night (That's how it is every night) That's how it is every night (That's how it is every night) I've never, never thought that of you I give you flowers and drive you to the office Take your mother every Sunday to the zoo But on Wednesday, Billy brings you home And on Thursday you go out with Tommy That's how it is every night (That's how it is every night) That's how it is every night (That's how it is every night) I've never, never thought that of you I've loved you since you were a baby Now I've been practicing the boogie and the cha-cha-cha But on Friday, on Friday you're dancing with Ben Saturday with someone I don't even know That's how it is every night (That's how it is every night) That's how it is every night (That's how it is every night) I've never, never thought that of you But if you were thinking I've been sitting at home I've been going out with someone else every day That's how it is every night (That's how it is every night) That's how it is every night (That's how it is every night) I go, crying the loves of my twenties References Video Category:Germany Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1956 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Second placing songs